


The Problem with being Tied Up

by CheyanneChika



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bolin Babbling, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Series, These two got captured again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin and Iroh II get tied up again only now they're facing each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with being Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Solovei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solovei/gifts).



Bolin opened his eyes just as hot breath pressed into his face.  Said hot breath was a loud sigh followed by General Iroh grumbling, “Not this again.”

Bolin blinked several times as Iroh’s face from all of three inches away.  “Uh General, what happened?”

“I don’t know.” Iroh squirmed in an entirely inappropriate fashion against Bolin as he tested the ropes.  “I believe we’ve been captured…again.”  His hands were cuffed in metal and tied behind him while he was tied at the shoulders, chest, belly and groin to Bolin’s…everything.  This was a bad idea.  He was at least twenty years younger than the general and yet the man was feeling as uncomfortable as a teenager on his first date.

“General, please stop.” It was the whimper that pulled Iroh up short.  His eyes flew up to Bolin’s face, which he’d been trying to avoid, and saw the younger man flushed bright red and eyes downcast.

“Bolin?” he asked, already fearing the response.

“I…um…I… IlikeyousirandI’mgoingtogetverypersonalphysicallyrightnowandI’msosorry!”

Iroh understood very little of this word mush but he could feel a shift in pressure by his thigh as Bolin started to shift away by any means necessary.  Iroh went stock still.  “Bolin?” he said again, this time in a whisper.

Bolin looked up at him with huge, worried, fearful eyes.  “I really like you, sir and since we’re tied up and I really can’t avoid it now because there is totally undeniable proof now and so I’m just gonna be honest and now I’m shutting up!”

He’s so young.  Young and attractive and attracted to him, Iroh, of all people.  “Bolin…” He winced inwardly.  Had he really lost all ability to say anything other than the other man’s name?

“Look, I’m totally sure that you’ve got tons of game with the ladies and I’m completely to immature for you but you’re so badass with the lightning bending and you’re a general and I mean, man, you’re just awesome and—”

Iroh gave up any other word.  “Bolin!” he said sharply.

Bolin’s eyes shot up to meet his.  When had they slid back down?  It didn’t matter.  Iroh just closed the gap between them and pressed a kiss to Bolin’s soft lips. 

Bolin jerked back.  “For real?”

Iroh gave him a tiny smile.  “For real.”  Finally, more words.  They were repetitive, but they were still words.

Bolin was much more rambunctious when he brought their mouths together for the second time.  There was tongue and gnashing teeth and this would be much nicer if either of them could use their hands.

“We should probably try to escape since Korra’s got Naga with her this time.”

“I kinda like this,” Bolin murmured, a scant millimeter from Iroh’s lips.

“Bolin…” Great…back to that.  Time to take a deep breath and think.  “I think if I go up and you go down, we can slip some of the ropes over your head.”

“You want me to go down on you, sir?” Bolin couldn’t help himself.

Iroh sputtered and pink tinged his collar.  “Just do what I say.”

“Mmm, yes sir.” 

The pink flooded his face and he grimaced.  He hadn’t blushed like this ever, he was certain of that. 

“Do you two need a moment?” a voice asked from a few feet away.

Both men looked around, Bolin scraping his lips and nose against Iroh’s chest to do it.

Korra was on the other side of the bars.  “I could go fight the bad guys and come back but I could use a hand or two.  That is, if you’re not too busy.” 

That was smirk.  Iroh had seen many expressions on the Avatar’s face, but that was a new one.  He wasn’t sure he liked it.  “If you’d be so kind?”

Korra blasted their cell open and burned the ropes.  Both men rolled away from each other and quickly adjusted their clothing.

“Either of you hurt?” she asked.

Both shook their heads.  Korra pulled Bolin to his feet and he reached down to pull up the general.

The two didn’t let go.

The End


End file.
